


Meeting

by spikewil



Series: Myrtle's Bathroom [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Meeting

Ron quickly walked towards their meeting point. He rounded the corner and saw the other man already walking into the girls’ bathroom. His hands went into his robes and unzipped his jeans before he stepped into their stall. He kissed the young man deeply before he roughly turned Draco around.

Draco moaned when he was handled roughly. He leaned against the wall, spread his legs wide and felt his robes being lift up. He shivered when something wet licked his entrance and mewled when the tongue entered his hole, preparing him.

Ron licked the hole thoroughly before pushing two fingers inside. When he was satisfied with the stretching, he placed his hard cock at the eager pucker and pushed inside in one smooth stroke. He moaned at the tightness and placed his hands on the pale hips.

They both stilled when they heard other people coming into the bathroom and take a stall next to theirs. Draco couldn’t keep still and began pushing backwards to get more friction.

Ron smirked at the eagerness of Draco Malfoy before pounding into the tight hole; his cock head touching the little nub inside. He felt rather than heard the young man climaxing as his cock was squeezed tightly; he orgasmed and filled Draco with his semen. 

Draco moaned when he orgasmed, shooting his semen against the toilet. He gasped when Ron left his body, leaving him empty with semen dripping from his hole. He stopped the redhead from performing a cleaning spell upon him. He wanted to feel dirty till the morning.

“Till next time,” Ron said before leaving the bathroom to return to his dorm.

“See ya!” Draco said as he returned as well.


End file.
